II-Verse. Generation X
by Turlock god of insanity
Summary: Generation X years of the kids in the II-Verse. First series in it. New students start to come to the school.
1. Default Chapter

Author-Turlock God of Insanity and Procrastination  
  
Title- [II] Generation X (1/?) Dust settles in  
  
Email-turlock@subreality.com  
  
"Words" talking  
  
Words telepathy  
  
# Words # thoughts  
  
/Words/ Necropathy  
  
_Emphasis_ or Italics  
  
-Sound description-  
  
+ Unnatural voice + computer  
  
*Concept* like what they feel (sensory) or emotions in thought or telepathy  
  
= Voice that surrounds = godtalk nontelepathic voice from everywhere  
  
~ Words ~ nontelepathic thought transference  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Diviations from timeline:  
  
(1997) When Xavier and Magneto fought in the Fatal Attractions plot here Xavier didnt 'mindwipe' Magneto, instead he basically tied his mind up and left him catatonic.  
  
(1999) The formation of Generation X. When the Phalanx took the mutants they didnt take Angelo, so he never joined. Also when Blink destroyed the ship and the Phalanx on it she returned but was in a coma for two months.  
  
Monet was always Monet, Penance has always been Yvette St Croix (no twins at all). For the first few months Penance was there she was still unable to communicate or change back because of the trauma of being held captive by her brother Emplate for so long. Now when she is in human form she looks very much like Monet.  
  
As of the beginning of the story the ages of students are; Artie and Leech are 10. Jubilee, Yvette, and Blink are 16. Paige, Monet, Everett are 17. Jono is 19 and doesnt spend a lot of time at the acadamy since he is attending college.  
  
(2/3/2000)  
  
[Mass acad: Frosts office]  
  
-Beep beep-  
  
Emma Frost activated the video link and nodded to Professor Xavier as he materialized on the screen.  
  
"Charles"  
  
+Emma, I am in need of your assistance+  
  
[Airport: Later]  
  
Jubilee popped her bubble gum and turned to Emma.  
  
"So, whats this new student supposed to look like?"  
  
"I dont know"  
  
"... Um, then how are we supposed to know who it is then Ms Frost?"  
  
"Yeah Frosty"  
  
"He is supposed to find us"  
  
Jubilee sat back down next to Yvette and let her head fall back and she resumed counting the tiles on the ceiling. After the area had cleared out about 15 minutes later Yvette saw what looked like dust swirl around on the floor and then a 3 dimensional shadow of a person appeared for only a second only to be replaced by a young man about 17 years old.  
  
"Ms Frost I think thats him"  
  
"Duh!"  
  
Frost flashed them and icy stare and then walked up to the young man "I'm Emma Frost, I presume you are Mr Davidson"  
  
"Hi, yeah I'm Jason... um can we go, the less video of me the better"  
  
"Yes, Jubilee, Yvette we are leaving"  
  
[Van: Later]  
  
Jubilee turned around and extended her hand to Jason.  
  
"Hi, I'm Jubilee and shes Yvette"  
  
Jason ran his hand through his shoulder length black hair and smiled at them before shaking her hand "Jason... so how much longer?"  
  
"Less than a half hour... so are you a teleporter or something?"  
  
"No"  
  
"... invisibility?"  
  
"No"  
  
"....... so what the hell is your power?"  
  
"Jubes?!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"... I turn into dust"  
  
"... really?"  
  
"No, I just made it up to impress you, yes I turn into some kind of floating dust"  
  
"Thats wierd"  
  
"No kidding"  
  
"Well she turns red and gets really sharp and I shot pafs"  
  
"Pafs?"  
  
"There bright multi colored plasma things that explode when she wants them to"  
  
"Oh... so whats this school like anyway?"  
  
"Its alright"  
  
"And all the students are mutants?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
[Mass acad: Jasons Dorm room]  
  
Jason threw the bookbag that held the extent of his worldly possesions on the floor and collapsed halfway on the bed and was asleep in about 5 seconds.  
  
(2/3/2000)  
  
[Morning]  
  
Paige knocked on the new students door and thought she heard him mumble something. Paige walked in the door and saw Jason laying partially on the bed drooling and still wearing his jean jacket and shoes.  
  
"Ms Frost told me to come get you"  
  
"etz eargwy"  
  
"Its almost 9 am"  
  
"9?! Fuck! Go away and wake me up at noon... damn morning people"  
  
"We have classes"  
  
Jason groaned and stood up cracking his neck and rubbing his eyes.  
  
"... -sniff- ok, you're new"  
  
"I'm Paige nice to meet you"  
  
"Jason... man I havent gotten up this early... in a long time"  
  
"Well classes start at 9:30 am"  
  
Jason picked up his bag and pulled out a toothbrush then located the bathroom "I'll just be a sec"  
  
[Kitchen: Later]  
  
Jason, with minty fresh breath and hair brushed and pulled into a ponytail, sat down after the introductions and tried very hard to keep his eyes open. Then as he tried to force his brain to decide what to eat he caught the scent of the breakfast of the gods... cold pizza. After a couple of slices it was time to get to class so they all left.  
  
[Danger Room: Locker room: Later that day]  
  
Jason held up the spandex suit (actually unstable molecules) and looked over at Everett.  
  
"You're kidding me right?"  
  
"You get used to it"  
  
"Well I guess"  
  
[Danger Room]  
  
Jason, wearing his faded jean jacket over his suit, walked in and looked around the large square room. He stared at Monet as she finished tightening her glove and was suddenly so grateful for the spandex uniforms.  
  
"So what do we do now?"  
  
+Jason, to test your control and use of your powers I want you and Paige to go against each other... the first one to be pushed out of the ring is out+  
  
Jason shrugged and looked at Paige and smiled. Then the room changed and he and Paige were standing in a large ring with some kind of laser beams as barriers. Paige grabbed hold of her shoulder and to Jasons surprise it started to peel off and underneath was a metallic version of her, suit and all (unstable molecules mind you). After she had husked fully Jason gulped and then smiled as the idea whapped him over the head. He got into a fighting stance he had learned from his uncle and tried to concentrate on the training not his uncle. Paige suddenly charged him but screamed when she touched him and he exploded into dust, her concentration was broken so she didnt stop and she broke the light barrier.  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
Jason pulled himself tighter together and formed a simple face in the air.  
  
"Here"  
  
"Whoa, thats cool"  
  
+Lets see how you do on a level one obstacle course+  
  
"Uh... ok"  
  
The room shifted and Jason found himself at one end of a long hallway. Deciding it was safer to stay in dust form he condensed himself into a foot tall humanoid form, then he unconsiously colored it to resemble his flesh form (he can change the color of his dust form but not the texture). As he floated down the hallway, panels on the wall beside him slide open and objects that looked way too much like missles started to come out.  
  
[Kitchen: Later that night]  
  
Leech and Artie rummaged through the fridge when Emma came in. Artie projected a psihologram of a skull and crossbones and then they both grabbed some food and ran off.  
  
"Ms Frost, from what everyone has been telling me I think I should start cooking"  
  
"I appreciate the thought but..."  
  
"I had planned on becoming a chef before... it all happened, I'd actually like to"  
  
"Very well, the kitchen is yours"  
  
"Yay!... whoops lets get out of here"  
  
Jason watched Leech and Artie take off down the hall and chuckled before starting to look around the kitchen.  
  
[Biosphere: Later]  
  
Clarice Ferguson walked through the trees and made her way to the small clearing and smiled at her waiting friend.  
  
"Yvette... hi"  
  
"Hi"  
  
Yvette moved over and let Clarice sit beside her and timidly held her hand.  
  
[Rec room]  
  
Jubilee sat up from the sofa and sniffed the air.  
  
"Thats not Frostys cooking... it smells edible"  
  
[Kitchen]  
  
Jubilee walked in and started looking around at the very busy and delicious smelling kitchen.  
  
"Touch the chicken and your finger wont leave the plate... took me forever to find enough"  
  
"Hey whatever just as long as frosty isnt cooking... it smells great"  
  
"I hope it tastes as good, this kitchen isnt stocked with the right things"  
  
Jubilee gets a coke from the fridge and sits down, well out of the way (wouldnt want to get pulled into helping) and watched.  
  
[Library]  
  
Paige closed her book and looked over at Monet.  
  
"So, Monet what do you think of the new guy?"  
  
"I am curious of the reason he was brought here... he seems to have a good deal of control over his power"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"His powers seem to be most suited for covert operations... and his emotions are fairly chaotic, from what I got behind his mindshield"  
  
"You dont think hes here to spy on us... do you?"  
  
"No, but have you noticed the type of exercises we have been running lately?"  
  
"Yes... I had noticed"  
  
[Kitchen: Later]  
  
Jason smiled as everyone complemented him on the dinner and began to clear the table. Jubilee began to grin evilly when she noticed Jason glancing at Monet quite a bit and she filed the information away in her (very large) Potential Prank File.  
  
After everyone else had left, Jason (totally unaware Jubilee was still there) watched Monet as she sucked the chocolate off of her spoon while engrossed in her book. Jubilee couldnt hold it in any longer.  
  
"So Jas, great dinner see ya later!"  
  
Jason flinched and jumped falling out of his chair and growled at Jubilee as he exploded into his dust form and chased after her. Monet shook her head and returned to her book.  
  
[Jasons dorm room: Later that night]  
  
Jason opened his bag and pulled out the few clothes he had and tossed them into a drawer in the dresser. Then he pulled out a small picture of a couple holding a baby. He stared at the picture for a moment then set it face down on the nightstand and set the lamp on top of it. Since there wasnt anything on TV he decided to take a walk around the place.  
  
He walked into the biosphere and smiled.  
  
#I think I'll like it here... it peaceful here... trees, no birds... water in the background... those two chicks making out... the moonli... waitaminute#  
  
Yvette and Clarice jumped up and barely repressed screams as Jason cleared his throat.  
  
"Sorry, didnt know you were out here, I was just taking a walk"  
  
"You wont tell my sister will you?!"  
  
"... uh why would I?"  
  
"... Oh"  
  
"Wait your sister is Monet right?"  
  
"Um yeah"  
  
"Ok answer me a couple of questions and my lips are sealed tighter than yours were against hers"  
  
Yvette yelped while Clarice snickered and she nodded emphatically.  
  
"Ok, is Monet seeing anyone?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Ok... um favorite color... flower... uh candy"  
  
"... um sky blue... not sure about a flower but she does like roses and she likes those minty chocolate things"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"... no problem"  
  
Jason starts to walk out then turns back to them.  
  
"I should probably try and say something being older and all... um if you are going to have sex you should probably use a blanket oh and make sure you're not near any water you might roll in... well I'll see ya in the morning... -groan- morning -humf-"  
  
Yvette stared at him as he walked out then turned to Clarice, who was laughing hysterically.  
  
"Stop it, if he had told"  
  
"-sigh- I'm sorry... but you should have seen the expression on your face hehehe it was priceless"  
  
  
  
[Subject Designate: Davidson, Jason - Dust  
  
*Subject added  
  
TBC 


	2. GenX Part 2

Author-Turlock God of Insanity and Procrastination  
  
Title- [II] Generation X (2/?)  
  
Email-turlock@subreality.com  
  
"Words" talking  
  
Words telepathy  
  
# Words # thoughts  
  
/Words/ Necropathy  
  
_Emphasis_ or Italics  
  
-Sound description-  
  
+ Unnatural voice + computer  
  
*Concept* like what they feel (sensory) or emotions in thought or telepathy  
  
= Voice that surrounds = godtalk nontelepathic voice from everywhere  
  
~ Words ~ nontelepathic thought transference  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
(2/5/2000)  
  
[Jasons Dorm room: About 10:30am]  
  
Clarice grinned at the sleeping form of Jason and smacked him on the head with a pillow.  
  
"What the fuck!?"  
  
"Ms Frost told me to get you up... we're going to the mall and she said you would need clothes"  
  
"-sniff- So um whos all going?"  
  
"Monets not going"  
  
"... yes... ok unless ya want a peepshow you should probably leave"  
  
"Ok, but we're leaving in twenty minutes"  
  
"Good I dont have to rush"  
  
Jason watched as Clarice looked at the door and then a purple portal appeared and she stepped into it.  
  
[Mall: Later]  
  
Jason was still amazed by the image inducer Clarice was using but had finally stopped asking questions. As Jubilee and Clarice went off on their own Jason tagged along with Paige and Everett.  
  
[Food Court: Later]  
  
Paige took a sip of her soda and leaned back in her chair.  
  
"So, Jason Jubilee tells me you have a thing for Monet"  
  
Jason nearly chokes on his taco but clears his throat and groans.  
  
"... Uh, yeah... kinda"  
  
"Oh my... Clarice?!"  
  
Jason and Paige turned around and saw Clarice, in her image induced normal skin tone, with a pierced eyebrow.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your eyebrow"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Ms Frost is going to freak"  
  
"Maybe not for that but maybe this..."  
  
When she stuck her tongue out they saw she also had her tongue pierced. Jason started giggling. Clarice glared at him so Jason quit but kept a wide grin. Jason also noted that Jubilee was quiet so he guessed Clarice had told her about her and Yvettes relationship. Clarice smirked at the still surprised Paige and sat next to Jason.  
  
"Paige, dont worry, its not a big deal. Frost wont care"  
  
"I wont care about what?"  
  
-eeep-  
  
Clarice turned around and stuck her tongue out, to show the piercing. Ms Frost cocked an eyebrow and sighed.  
  
"Piercings can be removed, but I will not condone any tattoos. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Yeah... anyway my skin tone makes it kinda hard for a tattoo to come out right"  
  
"Now if you are all done, we need to get back"  
  
[Rec room: Later]  
  
Monet smiles at Yvette and sets her book down as she sits down on the footstool in front of her.  
  
"Um Monet, I... um... I need to... tell you something"  
  
"Yvette, what is it?"  
  
"I'm seeing someone"  
  
"... as in dating?"  
  
"Kinda, we havent gone out officially yet"  
  
"Do I know them?"  
  
"-gulp- yeah"  
  
"... who is it?"  
  
Yvette hung her head and Monet felt the fear coming off her in waves.  
  
"Yvette, what is wrong?"  
  
"... -sniff- I'm scared I..."  
  
Clarice runs over to Yvette and puts her hand on her shoulder before looking at Monet.  
  
"Shes scared you will be disgusted because we're seeing each other"  
  
"... _you_... and my sister... I... Yvette, dont cry, I am surprised but... I dont find you disgusting, I'm dissapointed you think I would be"  
  
"-sniff- I'm sorry its just, I was so scared of what you would think"  
  
"I told you she would understand"  
  
"... Clarice? Did you get your tongue and eyebrow pierced?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
Yvette giggled and hugged her sister before getting up and going to tell the others. As they left the room they ran into Jason and Clarice yelled 'we're dating' to him and kissed Yvette, who was blushing so much it looked like she was shifting to her sharp form.  
  
"Ok"  
  
"We're going to go tell everyone now, so you dont have to keep it a secret anymore"  
  
Jason waved to them then sat down and was about to turn on the TV when he noticed Monet was staring at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You knew?!"  
  
"... I found them kissing, they made me promise not to tell"  
  
"Hmmm"  
  
"Hey it wasnt my secret to tell, and I still dont know you guys that well"  
  
"Yes, I suppose it wasnt... -sigh- I just wish she didnt think I would be so opposed to her lifestyle choice"  
  
"Hey, when somebody has a secret that big about themselves, its natural to be afraid of what your family will think... it usually doesnt go this well though -sigh-... -ahem- um do you mind if I watch TV?"  
  
"... if its not too loud"  
  
"Wont be"  
  
[Later]  
  
Ms Frost had gathered all the students including Jono in the rec room and stood before them almost nervously.  
  
"I just spoke with Mr Cassidy... Theresa, didnt make it, he isnt coming back"  
  
"poor bansh"  
  
"Why isnt he coming back?"  
  
"His kid just died... why would he come and be around a bunch of kids"  
  
"Yes, now I will be making calls for some time, I dont want to be disturbed"  
  
Ms Frost leaves them alone and everyone (except Jason) sits back silently. Jason nudges Clarice beside him.  
  
"Who is Mr Cassidy? A teacher or something?"  
  
"... Uh yeah, he was our other teacher... Theresa, was his daughter and she was on another XTeam and she got hurt a couple of days before you came here"  
  
"Oh... that bites"  
  
"yeah"  
  
(2/7/2000)  
  
[Rec room]  
  
Jason, Jubilee, Clarice and Yvette sit watching TV, well Jason and Jubilee were, Clarice and Yvette were making out, when Jubilee heard a voice and vaulted over the back of the sofa and ran out.  
  
"Popsicle!"  
  
"... Popsicle?"  
  
"... hmm, what?"  
  
"You two just get back to tongue hockey"  
  
"Kay... mmm"  
  
Jason got up and went after Jubilee. He found her hugging a guy in his mid twenties.  
  
"I thought Hank was coming too"  
  
"Well yesterday he ran all through the mansion yelling about something and took off for Muir last night... he says he is really close to the cure"  
  
"Really?!"  
  
"Yup"  
  
"Thats so great!"  
  
Jubilee looked over at Jason and pulled the guy over to him.  
  
"This is Jason, he's the new kid"  
  
"Hi, I'm Bobby"  
  
"Hey"  
  
"Hey did you bring it?"  
  
"Even better... I did a little work with the danger room and..."  
  
Bobby pulled a CD out of his back pocket and grinned.  
  
"You got it converted?!?!"  
  
"Yup"  
  
"That is So cool"  
  
"Hey Jas, c'mon popsicle here converted Massacre Four to the danger room"  
  
Jason heard Jubilee say something but saw Monet walking by and ignored her. Jubilee snickered and pulled Bobby with her whispering to him Jasons huge crush on Monet. Jason catches up to Monet, who had apparently come from the library, and taps her on the shoulder. As she turns around he concentrates very hard to keep control and not mess this up.  
  
"Monet, I was wondering..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Would you like to have dinner with me this weekend?"  
  
"... a date?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"... uh... Yes"  
  
"Great, I'll have to check around for a place but I'll let you know when I find one"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Well, I'll see you later"  
  
"Ok"  
  
Jason blinked to dust form and spun around a couple of times before flying off towards the rec room.  
  
[Rec room]  
  
Jason blinked to flesh form and sat down on the couch with a huge grin. Clarice noticed his grin out of the corner of her eye and turned to him.  
  
"Whats up?"  
  
"Got a date... with Monet"  
  
"Really?!"  
  
"Yeah, um Yvette do you know if she has favorite place or food?"  
  
"She likes a lot of things but... just something fairly fancy I guess"  
  
"Ok... well I'm going to get my paper finished so I can hunt for a place... see ya"  
  
Jason took off for his room while Clarice ran her hand through Yvettes hair and sat back to watch TV.  
  
[Ms Frosts Office: Later]  
  
Ms Frost leaned back in her chair and looked over at Bobby Drake.  
  
"Robert, I hope you fully understand what you're getting into"  
  
"Yeah, I do"  
  
"... Very well, you can move into the faculty dorm at any time"  
  
(2/12/2000)  
  
[Movies]  
  
Jason walked out with Monet and smiled at her.  
  
"It was a good movie"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
On the drive back to the academy, Jason had convinced Ms Frost that he wouldnt damage the car, they made some idle chat but mostly were quiet. By the time they reached Monets room Jason was nervous he had screwed up somehow.  
  
"I had a nice time Jason"  
  
"Me too... do you think you would like to do it again?"  
  
"I would like that"  
  
Jason smiled stupidly as Monet gave him a quick kiss and went into her room.  
  
"Wow, Ms Perfect slobbed down on ya"  
  
Jason glared at Jubilee and took off after her.  
  
(2/13/2000)  
  
[An infinite distance away but close by]  
  
A bolt of green fire-energy slammed into the wall, narrowly missing its intending target. The Elder Mage tossed his cloaks out of the way and glared at the maroon gargoyle that was but, in their tonuge, a hatchling. He was the only one that had escaped and he was interferring his plans.  
  
"I will make you pay, human! I'll send your flesh to the darkone myself if I have to!"  
  
"The SunGem is mine!"  
  
"It has been in my clan for many generations"  
  
"-chuckle- and now your clan is gone"  
  
"You butcher!"  
  
The young gargoyle lunged at the much older but equal in physical strength, Elder Mage and plunged a talon into his stomach with a sneer. The Elder Mage spun around and kicked the gargoyle back, swiping the orange crystal sphere from around his neck and chuckling despite the pain. The gargoyles purple eyes glowed with anger as he began chanting incoherent words. The Elder Mage also began chanting and as energy flowed around his hands he began to speak out loud.  
  
"... banish you from this realm forever more"  
  
The gargoyle grinned at him as he thrust his hand out at him.  
  
"Onegod I beseech you return to me what is mine!"  
  
As the SunGem flew out of the Elder Mages hand the gargoyle was surrounded by a sphere of energy. And as the sphere and the gargoyle began to dissappear the SunGem pierced the energy and landed into his waiting hand.  
  
[Mass acad.: Kitchen]  
  
Artie looked up at the ceiling and for a second it looked like the ceiling rippled but then it seemed to dissappear and was replaced by a star filled night sky, then fireworks filled the 'sky'. After the 'fireworks' show Paige smiled over at Artie as he sat down visably exhausted.  
  
"Artie, that was beautiful"  
  
Artie smiled and patted Leech on the back.  
  
"Le... me and Artie couldnt figure anything out to get you for your birthday so we made the cake and I helped Artie work on the show"  
  
"Thank you I loved it and the cake looks delicious... Artie are you alright?"  
  
Artie gave her thumbs up as he laid his head on the table and rubbed his head. Paige smiled and got ready to open the rest of her presents.  
  
TBC 


	3. GenX Part 3

Author-Turlock God of Insanity and Procrastination  
  
Title- [II] Generation X (3/?)  
  
Email-turlock@subreality.com  
  
"Words" talking  
  
Words telepathy  
  
# Words # thoughts  
  
/Words/ Necropathy  
  
_Emphasis_ or Italics  
  
-Sound description-  
  
+ Unnatural voice + computer  
  
*Concept* like what they feel (sensory) or emotions in thought or telepathy  
  
= Voice that surrounds = godtalk nontelepathic voice from everywhere  
  
~ Words ~ nontelepathic thought transference  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
(2/13/2000)  
  
[Snow Valley: Carnival]  
  
Paige grinned at the man and took aim and pitched the baseball knocking down all the milk bottles.  
  
"Ha!"  
  
[Ferriswheel: Near top]  
  
Jason put his arm around Monet and they looked out at the night sky when a light appeared and they both strained to look at it. As the light dissappeared they saw someone, with wings, flying a little unsteadily towards the carnival.  
  
"Should we help?"  
  
"I think we should"  
  
Jason blinked to dust form and became a bright yellow so Monet could see him as she opens the door and flies out.  
  
"I'll try to see if he is friendly"  
  
"Jason, he might react badly to a floating cloud of dust talking to him... let me talk to him first"  
  
"... Ok, be careful"  
  
"I will"  
  
Monet flew up and floated near the winged, in her perception mutant.  
  
"A flying human? What realm is this human?"  
  
"Realm?"  
  
"... I couldnt be on the mother realm, could I?"  
  
"May I ask what you are doing here?"  
  
"Ah, it seems the butcher that slaughtered my entire clan banished me to this realm... if you will excuse me I... -groan- I... -ahem-"  
  
Monet grabbed him as he began to pass out and floated down away from the carnival and set him down. Jason blinked to flesh form behind her and looked at him.  
  
"Did he say anything?"  
  
"Nothing I could make sense of... I've contacted Clarice we need to get him to the medical facilities at the academy"  
  
(2/14/2000)  
  
[Yvettes room: Early morning]  
  
Yvette woke up as someone knocked on the door and then saw one of Clarices portals open up near the ceiling. Out of the portal a single red rose and an envelope fell out. She smiled as she picked up the rose and read the romantic card out loud.  
  
"Yvette, I love you with every neuron in my brain. I hope you can join me for dinner at 7pm tonight in the biosphere. Hugs and Kisses, Clarice...... -sigh- -giggle-"  
  
Yvette smiled at the little inside joke in the first line. The first time they had kissed was when they were working on a diagram of the human brain for a biology project. She had gotten some glue on her cheek and Clarice had began to wipe it off but then their eyes met and well they had their first kiss together.  
  
[Med Bay]  
  
The gargoyle woke up and felt the ever so slight tingle of the SunGem on his chest so he knew it was daylight but when he looked up he didnt see the sky he saw tile.  
  
"... Where am I?"  
  
"You are in our medical facilities"  
  
He looked up and saw a blonde woman and a younger man standing in front of the bed he was in.  
  
"You want to fill us in on your story"  
  
"Well, my name is Darmax, of the Clan of Mandar"  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
I am not of this realm, the realm I come from is called Gaia. I was banished here by the butcher that killed my entire clan. My clan had been in conflict with a group of Elder Mages for quite some time and they sent this Mage after me to get the SunGem, the gem I am wearing that allows a gargoyle to stay in flesh form during the daylight. It also is a powerful mystical focusing gem, that is why they wanted it.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
"I am grateful for your assistance but I have nothing to offer in return"  
  
"Uh... Em, do you have any clue what hes talking about?"  
  
"Only that he is telling the truth"  
  
"Do you not have access to a Realm Gateway?"  
  
"... No, and we dont know what you're talking about either"  
  
"....... This must be the mother realm. I have heard that the mother realm cut off ties to its offspring shortly after creation"  
  
"............. right, um ok"  
  
[Ms Frosts Office: Later]  
  
"He doesnt know anything about earth"  
  
"-sigh- yes and I know that the _other_ X-Teams have the habit of adopting strays from other dimensions, times and planets, but this is a _school_ not an extradimensional kennel"  
  
"Well we cant just send him out to get attacked by a group of Friends of Humanity or something"  
  
"... yes... I did ask you to teach here so I guess my standards have lowered"  
  
Bobby smirked at Emma and after making sure his mind shields were up, froze a small icecube right above her seat on the ceiling. If she was sitting the way she normally does it would drip right down her cleavage when it melted. Then he left the office to go talk more with Darmax and see if he was interested in staying.  
  
#Hehehe#  
  
[Kitchen: Later]  
  
Clarice slapped Jason on the shoulder playfully and peered into the pot.  
  
"Smells great"  
  
"Yeah but no tasting it till I say"  
  
"Ok ok, I just want this to be perfect"  
  
"I know, dont worry I wont mess anything up"  
  
[Darmax's new room]  
  
Darmax turns to Bobby and smiles.  
  
"You are very kind and I hope I can find some way to help out here"  
  
"Hey no problem, I'm going to get something to eat, you hungry?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
[Kitchen]  
  
Bobby and Darmax walked into the seemingly empty kitchen and looked around at the assortment of food strung out everywhere.  
  
"Touch the food and you die"  
  
Bobby looked over at Jason as he ran in and began stiring and resuming cooking.  
  
"I'm finishing the prep for Clar and Yvettes dinner and starting tonights dinner"  
  
"Whoa, its only noon"  
  
"The prep takes awhile to do, but it cooks fast and if I do it now I can make the movie with Monet, Clar and Yvette"  
  
[Biosphere: Later]  
  
Darmax stands next to a tree and looks up through the dome.  
  
"Um, hi"  
  
Darmax turned around and smiled at Paige.  
  
"Hello... I have yet to hear your name"  
  
"Paige... Guthrie"  
  
"A lovely name for a lovely female, I am Darmax of the Clan of Mandar... its a pleasure"  
  
Paige blushed slightly when he took and kissed her hand.  
  
[Later]  
  
Clarice stood up and looked at Yvette as she walked into the biosphere.  
  
[Elsewhere]  
  
Wolverine was minding his own business walking down the street when he heard the commotion. It wasnt all that abnormal for a fight to break out in the part of town he was in but this one sounded more like a kid getting beat on by his dad.  
  
[Matthews Apartment]  
  
Thomas looked up at his dad through his tears and tried to hold it back, but it was really hard. He could feel his eyes changing, his skin itched and his teeth hurt... a lot. Then a short man burst into the room and his father yelled at him. They were about to fight when he couldnt take it anymore and let go.  
  
Wolverine looked over at the kid as he screamed and curled up in the corner. They both watched as his skin changed its color and he began growling. Thomas's skin had taken on the coloration of a tiger and soon after short fur had grown out over his entire body also. His eyes were like a cats now and he had elongated canines... he even appeared to have a short tail but his pants held it in.  
  
"Hes a damn mutie... shoulda figured"  
  
Thomas glared at his father and growled before standing up on all fours. As he continued to glare at him his body began shifting into a more tigerlike form. At one point his clothes seemed to melt and then suddenly he had taken on a full tiger form. Thomas lunged at his father and bit into his arm but then the short man yelled at him.  
  
"Kid, ya dont want ta do that"  
  
Thomas backed off and stared at Wolverine as he shifted back to his newly manifested 'normal' form. Wolverine didnt take too long to think it over before his spun around and faced Thomas's father.  
  
"The kid is coming with me"  
  
"I'm his _father_ who are you?!"  
  
Wolverine lunged at the man as he struggled to get up and released his outer two claws as he pushed him against the wall with his fist under his chin.  
  
"I _said_ the kid is coming with me"  
  
Wolverine cursed to himself for not noticing it earlier but he definately heard it. The man had released the safety on the gun in his jacket, and from the outline he could tell it was aimed at his head. While still moving his hand to grab the weapon he heard the kid, in tiger form, lunge at them both. He barely managed to roll away. It was definately an off day for him.  
  
TBC 


	4. GenX Part 4

Author-Turlock God of Insanity and Procrastination  
  
Title- [II] Generation X (#4/?)  
  
Email-turlock@subreality.com  
  
"Words" talking  
  
Words telepathy  
  
# Words # thoughts  
  
/Words/ Signing  
  
_Emphasis_ or Italics  
  
-Sound description-  
  
+ Unnatural voice + computer  
  
*Concept* like what they feel (sensory) or emotions in thought or telepathy  
  
= Voice that surrounds = godtalk nontelepathic voice from everywhere  
  
~ Words ~ nontelepathic thought transference  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
(4/1/2000)  
  
[Mass Acad: Jasons room: Early morning]  
  
-Crash-  
  
Monet opened her eyes and smiled a little as Jason buried his face in her hair as he squeezed up to her. Then she looked over and saw that she had gotten the lamps power cord tangled in her hand and pulled it over. With a slight telepathic nudge to stay asleep she floated up out from his arms and reached over righting the lamp. Then she noticed a polaroid picture laying facedown where the lamp had been. Curious she picked it up and looked at it. The picture was of a couple holding a newborn baby. It read, [Jack, Dani and Jason, 8 months] She smiled but wondered why he would hide the picture but then she noticed something.  
  
[Later]  
  
Jason woke up and looked around for Monet but couldnt find her. He got a uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach and noticed his lamp was almost all the way across from where it had been. When he jumped up and looked on the table he saw the picture laying face up, in a different position.  
  
"Oh shit"  
  
[Monets room: Later]  
  
Jason knocked on her door quietly.  
  
"Monet... are you in there?... we need to talk"  
  
Monet stared at the door and opened her mind to the newly formed and fragile rapport with Jason and felt his fear, pain and a myriad of conflicting emotions.  
  
"Its unlocked"  
  
Jason opened the door and stood just inside gazing at her.  
  
"... I didnt want you to find out like this"  
  
"I'm not sure what I found out"  
  
"That was my parents, they were in Friends of Humanity"  
  
".... _were_?"  
  
"Three days after that picture was taken they were killed"  
  
"... I'm sorry"  
  
Jason sat down at her desk and stared at the floor.  
  
"My aunt and uncle raised me after that... my uncle is pretty high up in the ranks of Friends of Humanity... when I manifested... I grew up in a house where mutants were hated and guns and explosives were everywhere, I freaked... I almost commited suicide, but ran to the underground instead"  
  
"... I dont know what to say"  
  
"Its alright, I've had two years to deal with it"  
  
"I'm sorry about leaving earlier... I was just shocked"  
  
"I should have told you earlier"  
  
"Maybe but it must have been hard to find a way to bring it up"  
  
"I guess... but its _you_"  
  
Monet smiled at him and then an awkward silence fell over them as the other issue moved up in importance.  
  
"... um... last night..."  
  
"Was wonderful"  
  
Jason grined and sat up.  
  
"So, what do you want to do tonight?"  
  
"-chuckle- I have no doubt you will think of something"  
  
[Yvettes room]  
  
Yvette yawned and sleepily opened her eyes and found Clarice with her head proped up on her arm smiling over at her.  
  
"Morning, Clarbear"  
  
"Morning"  
  
"-Yawn- How long have you been staring at me?"  
  
"I dont know"  
  
Clarice reached over and moved some stray hair from Yvettes face and caressed her cheek before kissing her. Yvette slides across the bed right up next to Clarice and smiles as she snuggles up to her.  
  
Clarice put her arms around her and leaned her head onto of hers "its almost time to get up and eat"  
  
Yvette giggled and trailed kisses from her shoulder to her neck "how long do we have?"  
  
[Kitchen: Later]  
  
Darmax sits down and smiles as he detects a distinct scent in the air, and he chuckles to himself as he quickly detects who.  
  
#The St Croix clan faired well last night#  
  
Jubilee sat drinking her chocolate milk and bouncing around with nervous energy. As the rest of the students finished their breakfast they went back to bed or to the rec room, they had the week off schoolwork while Bobby went to see his dad in the hospital. Jubilee knew that Bobby and his father had gotten closer lately and when he had had the heart attack Bobby had gotten packed in less than a minute. She was also nervously waiting for Wolverine, he had called last night and said he would be coming today.  
  
[Rec room: Later]  
  
Artie and Leech crashed down on the couch and sighed exhausted as Darmax sat down in the chair next to them smiling.  
  
"You both did exceptionally well today"  
  
They both smiled at him and settled into the couch to watch TV. Darmax had taken the duty of instructing them in self defense and survival skills. Emma had reluctantly admited that they had been lax in that department and since the children had come to respect him as a friend he was a perfect choice for their teacher. Darmax sat up and his ears twitched as he heard the newly familiar sound of a cumbusion engine make its way towards the school.  
  
[Kitchen]  
  
Jubilee ran up to Wolverine and hugged him.  
  
"Hey darlin"  
  
"Wolvie you sounded wierd on the phone... whats up?"  
  
"Kinda need yer help with something"  
  
"Whoa really?!"  
  
"-chuckle- If I needed a sidekick I'd come ta ya first but this is a solo gig, I need ya ta keep an eye on someone for me"  
  
"... huh?"  
  
"Kid about yer age, cant leave em at the mansion, gets all edgy around the rest of em"  
  
"You want me to babysit?!"  
  
"Now you just settle down, yer the only person I trust ta keep an eye on him... the kids had it real rough"  
  
".... -groan- ok, so where is he?"  
  
"Still in the jeep"  
  
[Later]  
  
Jubilee had felt a lot of jealousy when Wolverine had brought Thomas but now that she saw him it almost completely left. One look in his cat eyes and she could see how terrified he was, and the way he flinched everytime anyone other than Wolverine moved towards him made her wonder what he had been through.  
  
"Kid, I'll be back in a minute... dont worry yer safe with Jubilee here"  
  
Wolverine got up and left the kitchen apparently to use the restroom, the danger room was down the same way but Jubilee doubted he would have a quick training exercise.  
  
"Um, so Tommy, you want something to drink?"  
  
Thomas nodded yes so Jubilee got up and got two cokes out of the fridge. After taking a sip of the coke Thomas sits there silently on edge.  
  
"You dont have to be all nervous and stuff, I'm not gonna bite ya"  
  
Thomas smiles and relaxes, slightly.  
  
"You dont say much do you?"  
  
Thomas pointed to his throat and shook his head, no.  
  
"... I'm sorry, I didnt know, boy do I feel like an idiot"  
  
Thomas squinted his eyes and seemed to concentrate then she 'heard' his strained telepathic voice.  
  
... didnt know...  
  
"Oh... ok... if you dont mind me asking, did you lose your voice when you manifested?"  
  
...no... never been able to talk...  
  
"... Oh... um... so"  
  
[Elsewhere, close]  
  
+Mutagenic signatures detected... Visual identification complete... Gene scan... complete... Numerous mutagenic signatures detected... Probability of mission completion, low... Activating recruitment mode+  
  
(4/2/2000)  
  
[Mass Acad: Rec room]  
  
Thomas sat down quietly and began eating his cereal when Artie and Leech sit down across from him. Leech watched as they signed to each other.  
  
/Do you want to come to the biosphere later and do something?/  
  
/I guess/  
  
[Biosphere]  
  
Jason shot through the air in his dust form as Monet just barely flew ahead of him. Monet looked back at him smiling as they flew around at high speed. Monet dropped down skimming over the water as Jason followed but got slowed down by the mist in Monets trail, suddenly he hit the water in a splash. Monet began to giggle but then she 'felt' his fear.  
  
Jason?!  
  
... Monet... somethings... wrong...  
  
Monet floated above the water as it began arching up at her.  
  
"Jason?"  
  
"Monet... I'm water... how?"  
  
[Med Bay]  
  
Emma looks over the readouts and turns to the liquid looking dust form of Jason.  
  
"Your dust form is unharmed and unchanged, it seems youve merged with some of the water"  
  
"Merged?"  
  
"Your molecular structure of your dust particles have attached themselves to the water molecules... I believe you should be able to 'let go' of the water"  
  
Jason focused his vison on Monet and 'felt' she knew he was and she looked over at him reassuringly. Slowly he calmed himself and focused on his dust self, first he tried to compress himself to let the water go but he couldnt. Then he imagined his dust particles as surrounding the water molecules, and for some reason the image seemed to stick and he couldnt change it. He willed the particles to release the water and Monet and Emma watched as the water fell down leaving Jasons dust form floating. Jason quickly blinked to flesh form and grinned.  
  
"It worked"  
  
"Yes, and I think you should begin training on this ability immediately"  
  
[Elsewhere]  
  
Three figures walk to the edge of the trees and peer towards a building.  
  
+Units Beta and Gamma, apply tactical plan 30 Pi Delta+  
  
[Biosphere]  
  
Jubilee and Paige enter the biosphere and grinned as they saw two extra paintball guns. Elsewhere Artie and Thomas make their way through the trees hunting down Leech and Darmax.  
  
[Rec room]  
  
Everett sits watching TV while Yvette sits in Clarices lap leaning against her.  
  
[Jonos room]  
  
Jono lays on his bed studying for an exam.  
  
[Ms Frosts office]  
  
Emma opens some folders and looks over the various reports from her financial holdings.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Jubilee ducks and rolls under a table as the energy blast narrowly misses her. Thomas puts his hand on Jubilees shoulder, nodding he vaulted over the table and charged the figure. Jubilee groans and reaches down to her side and pulls up her hand covered in blood.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Jono fires a bioblast at the figure sending it crashing into the wall. Sparks fly from the cyborg looking figure and it slumps over. Jono looks around and reaches out with his telepathy searching for the others.  
  
#... Mmax *pain* my rib hurts dontleanupandkisshim,dontleanupandkisshim...#  
  
Paige? Wot happened?  
  
Jono, this cyborg attacked us *pain*...  
  
Jonothan, friend, I need you to come and look after Paige, she is injured, I have to look for the children  
  
I'll be right there  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Clarice looked over at Artie and Leech and motioned them to stay down as she ran out from the room. The cyborg's head spun towards her and tracked her movements exactly as she darted to the center of the hallway. She got into a fighting stance and began to focus. As the cyborg suddenly jumped into action she pushed all the strength she had into her portals, without any focus, without any control besides keeping them in front of the cyborg. For a second the air filled with the purple light of her portals then pieces of the cyborg fell to the ground along with Clarice.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
[Med Bay: Later]  
  
Emma looks over at Paige, Jubilee and Clarice and sighs.  
  
"How is Paige doing?"  
  
"She fractured a rib and has some burns... your arm is bleeding, sit down"  
  
"It is nothing, gargoyles have a fast metabolism we heal faster than humans"  
  
"Then clean the wound yourself"  
  
Darmax looks over and sees Jubilee looking worse off than Paige and turns to Emma.  
  
"And Jubilation?"  
  
"She lost quite a bit of blood"  
  
"Will you allow me to try and help her heal?"  
  
"With magic?"  
  
"Yes, my healing abilities are weak but they should help"  
  
"Very well"  
  
Darmax sat beside Jubilee and closed his eyes concentrating on the spell. Words from a language he didnt know flowed into his mind, he quietly said these 'Whispers from the OneGod' aloud and willed the energy to his and let it pour into Jubilee's body. Her muscles and bones began growing back together and healing as Darmax struggled to hold the spell together in his mind. Soon though he groaned and grabbed the metal railing, bending it ever so slightly, and the spell shattered in his mind.  
  
"... I can do no more..."  
  
[Hallway]  
  
Jason looked over the chunks of cyborg littering the hallway and turned to Monet.  
  
"I thought Sentinels were large robots"  
  
"Sentinels? Well you are correct but why bring them up?"  
  
"I heard one say it was a Sentinel Unit"  
  
... I heard... one say... that too...  
  
[Ms Frosts office: Later]  
  
Emma sits talking on the phone with Bobby.  
  
"... Jubilee is doing fine, Darmax almost fully healed the wound..."  
  
+Why is it that Jubes got hurt that bad?+  
  
"When the attack occured Artie and Leech were blocked from an exit, Jubilee distracted him long enough for them to escape"  
  
[Biosphere: Later]  
  
Darmax falls to his knee sweating as he finishes moving the last of the cyborg components into a safecontainer with a spell. Monet had noted that the way the cyborgs had altered their bodies may indicate nanotechnology, and they didnt know what the nanites could do to them if they came in contact with them. Paige put her hand on Darmaxs shoulder and gives him a slight squeeze.  
  
"Paige, you should be resting"  
  
"I... I wanted to thank you"  
  
"Paige, there is no need"  
  
Darmax stood and gazed down at Paige still weak from the spell. Paige steps up closer to him and gazes into his monotone eyes. For a second they both hold their breath then she leans up and kisses him. Darmax wraps his arms around her waist as she wraps hers around his neck.  
  
[Lower level: Cerebro chamber]  
  
Monet looks over the screen and turns to Jason.  
  
"The scans and readouts have been sent to Dr McCoy"  
  
"Wow, this is... wow"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"How come I've been here a couple of months and I havent been here yet?"  
  
"We rarely use this system from here, mostly it is used in conjunction with the security systems to scan for mutant signatures and anomalous energy readings"  
  
"Oh"  
  
  
  
[Elsewhere]  
  
+Three units comprimised... adding last locale to operational parameters... Prime unit in comprimised group suffered from systems glitch... Observe/Detain protocols damaged... Running system wide check... ... ... All current units functioning at normal parameters+ 


	5. GenX Part 5

Author-Turlock God of Insanity and Procrastination  
  
Title- [II] Generation X (5/?)  
  
Email-turlock@subreality.com  
  
"Words" talking  
  
Words telepathy  
  
# Words # thoughts  
  
/Words/ signing  
  
_Emphasis_ or Italics  
  
-Sound description-  
  
+ Unnatural voice + computer  
  
*Concept* like what they feel (sensory) or emotions in thought or telepathy  
  
= Voice that surrounds = godtalk nontelepathic voice from everywhere  
  
~ Words ~ nontelepathic thought transference  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
(4/2/2000)  
  
[Mass Acad.: Kitchen: Morning]  
  
Clarice sat down holding her head. Yvette put her hand on her back and smiles at her. Darmax sat down and began eating a slice of cold pizza when Monet and Jason walked in looking like they hadnt had any sleep.  
  
"Monet? What were you doing?"  
  
"Going over the remains of the nanite enhanced 'Sentinels'"  
  
"Did you find anything?"  
  
"No, but Monet sent the scans and a sample to Dr McCoy to look over also"  
  
Jason poured Monet a glass of orange juice and sat down with one of his own.  
  
"Monet, get some sleep"  
  
"_Jason_"  
  
"What? I 'know' you are tired, its still new but that 'rapport' thing is two way remember"  
  
Monet turned in her seat and glared at him. Jason's jaw dropped and he turned looking at the other people sitting around the table and blushed bright red.  
  
"... Monet? You and Jas..."  
  
"A 'rapport'? What is this?"  
  
"-Chuckle- Its a telepathic link created when a telepath and someone..."  
  
"Clarice, I can benchpress a car, do you really want to finish that sentence"  
  
"_Monet!_"  
  
"Dont worry Yvette, I wouldnt kill her"  
  
"Itformswhentheyhavesex!"  
  
Clarice jumps into a portal and pulls Yvette with her. Darmax raises an eyebrow ridge and continues eating.  
  
"They have no room to talk"  
  
"What?!"  
  
[Ms Frosts Office]  
  
Emma sighed and turned off the video monitor turning to Bobby.  
  
"So, we have nothing to go on... all the nanites in the robot things dismantled themselves... Damnit!"  
  
"Robert, calm down, we have to begin training immediately"  
  
"I dont think thats really the best thing"  
  
"... You dont, do you..."  
  
"Well, they're all on edge and they need some time to calm down too... we could use the time to try and upgrade the security systems"  
  
"... we could use the time..."  
  
[Rec room]  
  
Jubilee sat down on the couch and groaned a little. Thomas looked over concerned at her and turned to her.  
  
... Jubilee... how are you doing?...  
  
"Better, Max, fixed me up pretty good with his spell, I'm just sore really"  
  
... I"m glad... ... ... 've got a headache  
  
"You can sign if you need to, I'm not great but I can get by"  
  
/Thanks, the 'telepathy' is hard, Mrs Summers said I have... high beta class 'telepathy'/  
  
"Hey no problem... -groan- damnit"  
  
/Whats wrong?/  
  
"nothing, just wanted to get a coke but I dont wanna get up again"  
  
/I'll get you one/  
  
"Oh... thanks"  
  
[Biosphere]  
  
Leech looked up at the remains of their treehouse and sighed.  
  
"Do you wanna rebuild it?"  
  
/I guess not, my room is much more comfortable/  
  
"... AH! The candy stash!"  
  
Artie's eyes grew wide and he created a flashing red light above his head while they both ran to look for the stash of candy bars.  
  
[Darmax's room]  
  
Darmax sat on his bed flipping through a book when he heard the odd sound of Jono walking towards his door. Jono was by far the easiest human he could detect, he had no heartbeat but had a pulsing humming sound that was out of the range of human hearing, also he always wore a leather jacket and was the only one that did.  
  
Darmax?  
  
"Come in friend"  
  
I'll make this quick, I know you and Paige are... involved, I want you to know that if you do anything to hurt her, I'll kill you  
  
Jono's jaw would have dropped if he had one when Darmax smiled up at him.  
  
"Then I have nothing to fear from you, friend, I would do nothing to intentionally harm another living being unless they intend to harm another"  
  
(4/3/2000)  
  
[Darmax's room]  
  
Paige lays her head on Darmax's chest and giggles at the cartoon on the TV.  
  
"This is nice"  
  
"Yes"  
  
Paige whinces and grabs her side in pain.  
  
"Paige, did I hurt you?"  
  
"... no, I just moved wrong, I'm alright, really"  
  
"... no, I've rested long enough to try another healing spell... will you let me try?"  
  
"I guess... Ok"  
  
Darmax gets out from under Paige and sits on his knees beside her. Placing his hands on her side he begins chanting and Paige feels a warmth flood her body. Soon she notices all the pain and stiffness is gone and Darmax is caressing her cheek.  
  
"all the pain is gone"  
  
"I'm glad, my love"  
  
Paige blushed and looked back up at his bright purple eyes.  
  
[Yvettes room]  
  
Clarice sat down on the bed and giggled as Yvette came out of her closet with a dark blue dress on.  
  
"I like that one, better than that green one"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Uh huh"  
  
They turned to the door as someone knocked and Monet replied and opened the door.  
  
"Yvette, Everett rented some movies if you and Clarice want to join us"  
  
"Ok, yeah we'll be there in a minute, I've gotta change"  
  
"Good"  
  
Monet smiled and closed the door, making a point to ignore the empathic impressions she had picked up from Clarice when Yvette had told her she needed to change. She made her way to the boys dorm and was about to knock on Darmax's door when she heard moaning, panting and growling. She scanned the room telepathicly carefully making a mental signature scan _only_ and raised an eyebrow after recognizing both signatures. Though she had picked up on their attraction for some weeks now she hadnt realized they were that close.  
  
[Rec room]  
  
Monet sat down next to Jason and leaned against him as he put his arm around her.  
  
"Are Max and Paige coming?"  
  
"... um no"  
  
"Ok"  
  
Jason 'felt' Monets amusement at Everetts question but decided to not ask.  
  
[Later]  
  
Paige and Darmax walked in wearing sweats and looking as if they had just taken a shower. Jubilee snickered from the floor beside Thomas and turned to him signing very fast. Thomas smiled and laid back down and returned to watching the movie. Paige sat down in Darmax's lap and leaned against him as he wrapped his arms and wings around her. From the other side of the room, Jono turned back to the movie and 'smiled'. Not that it didnt hurt a little deep inside but he 'felt' her happiness and that was good, he did still care about her deeply... in a strictly plutonic way though.  
  
[Paiges room: Later that night]  
  
Paige answers the phone.  
  
+Paige?+  
  
"Sam?... Whats wrong?"  
  
+Its momma, shes in the hospital... ah'm getting a flight back tomorrow+  
  
"What happened?!"  
  
+Ah dont know exactly but everyone said the doctors were happy with how she was doing+  
  
(4/4/2000)  
  
[Ms Frosts office]  
  
"I havent been able to get a flight for today or tomorrow... I'm sorry"  
  
"Well, thank you for trying Ms Frost... -sniff- I need to call and see whats going on"  
  
"Of course"  
  
[Kitchen]  
  
Darmax scarfs down the last of the leftover lasagna and grins over at Jubilee.  
  
"Damn Max, you hungry or something?"  
  
"I need the energy... if I am to help Paige"  
  
"You gonna make her mom better?"  
  
"No, I'm afraid my healing abilities are still overtaxed but... I may be able weave a teleportation spell"  
  
"Whoa, thats cool... so you going to meet the family now huh? -chuckle-"  
  
"It seems so, now I must find her"  
  
[Paiges room]  
  
Paige puts down the phone and sighs.  
  
"My love?"  
  
"Hey Max"  
  
"I have something for you"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I believe I should be able to do a teleportation spell"  
  
"... really? All the way to the farmhouse?"  
  
"Yes... do you wish to try?"  
  
"Oh yes! Thank you... but I dont know how they will react to you"  
  
"... I could send you alone... if you wish, but it is more dangerous"  
  
Paige hugs him and gives him a kiss.  
  
"I didnt say I didnt want you to go, its just I dont know how to get you prepared"  
  
"Ah... well I should be fine as long as you are there, my love"  
  
Paige kisses him deeply then smiles and runs to get packed.  
  
"Hey, you need to get packed too"  
  
"Yes, I do but I have nothing to pack with"  
  
"Oh... um... here, I have these duffel bags, you can use them"  
  
Darmax takes the duffel bags and leans down kissing her gently. Paige sighed as he broke the kiss and blushing a little and turned back to packing.  
  
"I'll inform Frost, and meet you in the rec room"  
  
"Ok, I'll be there in a minute"  
  
TBC... 


	6. GenX Part 6 (Incomplete)

Author-Turlock God of Insanity and Procrastination  
  
Title- [II] Generation X (6/?)  
  
Email-turlock@subreality.com  
  
"Words" talking  
  
Words telepathy  
  
# Words # thoughts  
  
/Words/ signing  
  
_Emphasis_ or Italics  
  
-Sound description-  
  
+ Unnatural voice + computer  
  
*Concept* like what they feel (sensory) or emotions in thought or telepathy  
  
= Voice that surrounds = godtalk nontelepathic voice from everywhere  
  
~ Words ~ nontelepathic thought transference  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
[Samuel Guthrie-22][Joelle Guthrie-17][Jeb Guthrie-16][Jamie Guthrie-15]  
  
[Simon Guthrie-12][Josh Guthrie-10][Emily Guthrie-10 ]  
  
I tried to find a site with a basic idea of the ages of the Guthrie clan and failed but I did know a few of them and that there were twins, so here is there ages and note that Paige is 18. :) Oh by the way the Darmax in this reality is 19. Thank you and enjoy.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
(4/4/2000)  
  
[Guthrie farm: Living room]  
  
The gathered Guthrie siblings ducked and ran behind furniture when a ball of energy formed in the middle of the room.  
  
"Paige?!"  
  
"Joelle... whoa..."  
  
Paige steadied herself on Darmax's arm and smiled at her family as they got up. Darmax staggered and fell to one knee panting. Paige kneeled down and put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Max, are you alright?"  
  
"... yes, my love... the spell took... much out of me though... I must lay down"  
  
"Josh, Emily! Scoot over and let Max sit down"  
  
"Paige, Ah'm glad you're here"  
  
"Me too, I thought I wouldnt be able to get here but Max here helped... wheres Sam?"  
  
"Hes at the hospital staying with momma... Ah told him ah could handle it here for a night"  
  
[Mass Acad.: Rec room]  
  
Jubilee lays down on the couch while Thomas sits at the other end with her feet in his lap.  
  
"Tommy, you feel like popcorn?"  
  
/Yes, you want me to start some?/  
  
"...yeah... geez I feel so stupid asking for stuff like this, I'm not helpless"  
  
/Hey I dont mind, you are supposed to be resting anyway/  
  
"Yeah, I guess"  
  
Thomas grinned and got up to get the popcorn.  
  
[Guthrie farm: Kitchen: Later that night]  
  
Paige sits down across from Joelle and smiles.  
  
"So... um Paige, Ah've been meaning to ask you... that guy, um Max? Are you and he... together?"  
  
"... Yes"  
  
"Oh... Ah was just wondering... he seems nice"  
  
"He is... Sam said he was going to call?"  
  
"Yeah, he called right after you did so it shouldnt be too long till he calls again... -sniff-"  
  
"Whats wrong?"  
  
"Ah should have noticed momma was getting sicker -sniff-"  
  
"Dont blame yourself"  
  
-Phone-  
  
Paige jumps up and grabs the phone.  
  
"Sam?"  
  
+Paige?!... How?... Nevermind, how is everyone doing?+  
  
"Fine... How is momma?"  
  
+Shes doing better, the docs say she needs to stay here for maybe two more days then she can come home+  
  
"So, what was wrong?"  
  
+She had Pneumonia and let it get too far+  
  
"... Are you staying with her tonight?"  
  
+Yeah+  
  
"Well, I've got things taken care of here"  
  
+I'm glad... I've gotta go I see one of the doctors I wanted to ask him somethings+  
  
"Bye"  
  
[Mass Acad.: Cerebro chamber]  
  
Bobby looks around in the wires and circuit boards and mentally pats himself on the back for bringing his headband flashlight... though he wished it hadnt been the pink sparkly one Hank got him for a gag gift.  
  
"Robert, have you linked the additional sensor relays up yet?"  
  
"... uh... no... wait there it is... hold on... got it... yeah got it"  
  
"Good, now get out of there so I can reboot the system"  
  
"Ok ok ok, geez... -thud- SHIT! Oh damnit!"  
  
Bobby slides out from inside the Cerebro mainframe and clutches his head. Emma almost shakes her head in annoyance when she notices a steady stream of blood flowing.  
  
"Robert, you are bleeding. Come over here and let me see"  
  
Bobby groans but does it anyway. He whinces as she touches his forehead.  
  
"I'm afraid this is going to require some stiches"  
  
"Aw man!"  
  
"Quit whining"  
  
[Guthrie farmhouse: Paiges room: Later]  
  
Darmax closes the door quietly and smiles at Paige.  
  
"Max, I dont know if we should"  
  
"We do not have to if you feel uncomfortable, we can just sleep"  
  
"Thats what I was talking about, I wasnt _even_ considering... you know, not _here_ in my old room with everyone around"  
  
"I dont understand"  
  
"... I dont think my family would really approve of me sleeping with my boyfriend... _especially_ here"  
  
"... _Ah_ because we are not mated, I mean married?"  
  
"Yeah... well... I guess we could... I am an adult"  
  
"If you feel uncomfortable I can sleep elsewhere"  
  
"No, its alright"  
  
Darmax caresses Paiges cheek and kisses her gently then made his way to the bed.  
  
[Mass Acad.: Med Bay]  
  
Emma finishes stitching up the cut on Bobbys head and puts a bandage over it.  
  
"... -ahem- um... thanks, Em..."  
  
"-ahem- yes you're welcome"  
  
(4/5/2000)  
  
[Guthrie farmhouse]  
  
Samuel knocks on Paiges door waits for a second then walks in.  
  
"... Paige? What?"  
  
Paige opens her eyes and looks at her brother puzzled at his look of utter surprise until the fleshy 'blanket' around her moved and she remembered they were Darmax's wings.  
  
"Sam! Uh... Max! Get up!"  
  
"Ah'll leave"  
  
"No, its alright... we _are_ dressed"  
  
[Mass Acad.: Bobbys room]  
  
Bobby opened his eyes suddenly and closed his mindshields tightly. He had just had the weirdest dream involving Emma and...  
  
-Moan-  
  
Bobbys eyes went wider then he looked over and saw Emma curled up next to him.  
  
-eep-  
  
[Guthrie farmhouse: Kitchen]  
  
Paige rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen where Sam was more than likely freaking out.  
  
"Sam, I know what you're thinking..."  
  
"... you're not a little girl anymore, ah _know_ that, but ah didnt expect to see you like that"  
  
"... oh... just so you know, yes we are safe but nothing happened last night... its just we are still working out the cultural differences in dating"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"... oh, yeah... um hes not a human, hes from another dimension and he is a gargoyle... I've told everybody else hes just a mutant, but you I thought you would understand better"  
  
"... ah do, but ah dont think you should sleep in the same bed when momma gets back"  
  
"I know... I think she will like him though, he is a perfect gentleman and quite charming"  
  
"So you really like him?"  
  
"Yes... I've never felt like this about anyone before"  
  
(Incomplete) 


End file.
